C79
}} The C79 is a Canadian telescopic sight. It is unlocked by attaining 125 kills with a weapon or by purchasing it with credits. History The C79 Optical sight is a 3.4x magnification optic. It features a hardened rubber coating for protection. A tritium-illuminated reticle (illumination not present in-game) provides sighting for low-light conditions. It is manufactured by Eclan and in the civilian market is sold under the name SpecterOS3.4x.It is currently used by numerous military forces outside of Canada, such as Denmark, the Netherlands and Norway. It is commonly used on the Diemaco C7 assault rifle, C9A1 Light Machine Gun, C8 carbine, FN Minimi and FN MAG series of firearms. There exists multiple variants of the C79 scope. Aside from the original C79, there exists the newer C79A2, which features a green rubber armored cover to match the Canadian CADPAT uniform better. There also exists the M145 Machine Gun Optic, an American optic developed for the U.S Army. It is commonly used on M240 and M249 machine guns. More can be read on its wikia article. 'Model' The model in-game appears to be that C79A2, given the green color of the optic. In-game The C79 has a very simple post-shaped reticle. While somewhat obstructive, it can be effective against medium/long range opponents. It does not have an illuminated reticle, making it nearly impossible to make out against extremely dark backgrounds - for example, when targeting players on Ravod 911 in the underground hallway, or when trying to take aim at snipers that only have the night sky as their background. Equipping any of the lasers will help compensate for this as the laser visibly terminates at the center of the aiming reticle, but an illuminated sight is still recommended for low-light situations. Usage The C79 is useful for weapons that have moderate or predictable recoil. This optic is best suited for mid-range combat as the 3.4x magnification will help with tracking farther enemies whilst suffering from less visible recoil than higher magnification sights, such as the ACOG Scope or the VCOG 6x Scope. The thick post will prevent accurate shots from being placed at a distance. Pros and Cons Pros: * Medium magnification level. * Simple to use, free-floating reticle. * Has backup iron sights. Cons: * Reticle is not illuminated; makes aiming at a dark background difficult. * Backup iron sights are low and obstructive. Trivia * The C79 is the only optic in-game that features a uniquely colored body. All other optics are black with accents of silver, gray, and/or white. * The C79 was introduced with the C7A2 - a now removed assault rifle from the Alpha and early Beta. * Prior to the New Steel update, the C79 was only available on a selection of weapons, mainly the AK-12 weapon family, AR-15 weapon family (with the exception of the Colt LMG), G36C, MK11, MG36, Mosin Nagant, Obrez and Dragunov SVDS. * Mounting the C79 on an unskinned weapon may occasionally turn that weapon's world model green. 'References' Category:Optics Category:Under Construction articles